Douze ans
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Não queria nunca ter esquecido..:fic dedicada à Souhait!:.


_Hoje está nublado e eu não quero ir à aula. Você também não. Fingimos uma doença qualquer e convencemos Madame Pompfrey que devemos ficar em nosso dormitório. Ouvimos os discos trouxas de Remus. Vemos as minhas revistas trouxas. Comemos os doces que roubamos da Dedos Mel na noite anterior. Planejamos a próxima azaração no Ranhoso. Você passa a mão no cabelo umas trinta vezes. E eu reviro os olhos umas duzentas._

_Talvez eu não queira ir à aula amanhã também._

* * *

><p>"Potter, onde está a sua demonstração?" Indagou a professora de transfiguração, batendo levemente o pé à frente da mesa de James. "Você deveria transfigurar um objeto que não gosta em algo que, de fato, você gosta."<p>

"Pois é, professora, sabe como é, eu decidi improvisar." Ele desviou os olhos esverdeados de Mcgonagall para Sirius com cumplicidade, logo depois para Severus Snape, que ficou sem reação quando James em somente um movimento transfigurou o seu nariz. "Bem melhor assim, Ranhoso."

James sorriu maldoso ao olhar para o bico de papagaio que havia no lugar de um nariz grande e oleoso. Sirius se conteve para não explodir de tanto rir na carteira. Remus bufou. Peter se encantou.

"Detenção, Potter!" Ralhou a professora indignada, murmurando um feitiço para desfazer o estrago do Potter.

Siris escondeu a serpente do tamanho de seu mindinho em baixo de sua mesa. Ela seria transformada em um leão. Seria, mas Sirius não deixaria James passar a detenção sozinho.

Mais um movimento de varinha. Mais risos. James prendendo o ar. Remus revirando os olhos. Peter ainda com seu olhar encantado. Snape com cabelos platinados e compridos, no lugar do preto e seboso.

"Detenção, Black." A professora suspirou, pois ela devia ter previsto.

Sirius mirou James, que enxugava o canto dos olhos e dava risadinhas abafadas.

Não o deixaria sozinho.

* * *

><p>"Não gosto do lema da minha família..." Sirius pensou alto, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Mirava o teto da sua cama com os olhos cinzentos e pensativos.<p>

"Hm...que momento bom para pensar nisso Sirius." Disse James com ironia. Sorriu deitado na cama ao lado.

"Eu acho meio brega." Respondeu ignorando a má vontade do melhor amigo. "Francês é meio brega ,sabe..."

"Eu acho brega a sua família ter um lema!"

"Hu. Tá com inveja..." Sirius disse sorrindo e mirando James, que logo fez uma careta.

"Não estou, não."

"..."

"..."

"Se você colocar alguma coisa depois do 'pur' não fica tão ruim..." Disse o pensativo Potter, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"É? O que você sugere?" Sirius mirou o amigo com seus olhos tão cinzas, tão divertidos como da vez em que começaram uma guerra de travesseiros que terminou no salão principal com Mcgonagall desesperada tentando fazê-los descer das vassouras e Dumbledore aplaudindo. "Gostoso? Inteligente? Brilhante."

"Nem." James riu, mas tentava parecer impaciente e com ares de reprovação. "Acho que você combinada mais com, sei lá, 'amie'..."

Sirius parecia surpreso, James poderia dizer. Sirius estava surpreso, com olhos arregalados. Mas logo se recompôs.

"Seu francês é uma merda." Sorriu com aquele ar maroto e displicente de sempre.

"Sei."

James riu e Sirius parecia feliz.

Pad estava feliz, James tinha certeza.

* * *

><p>O fogo verde crepitava na sala comunal da Sonserina e fazia tudo parecer metálico e cheio de sombras. Os sofás de couro negro, as alunas...<p>

James suspirou no canto da sala, estava apertado de baixo da capa – pois ele e Sirius não tinham mais onze anos.

"Quanto vai demorar, Sirius?" Ele sussurrou excitado.

"Eles já deviam ter chegado..." Sirius não demonstrava sua preocupação, mas preparar aquilo dera tanto trabalho que se os sonserinos não aparecessem logo ele simplificaria as coisas e os esfolaria.

Porque não é todo dia que se tem tempo para preparar uma surpresinha azul e pegajosa no teto ativada pelo posicionamento. O centro, sempre o centro para pegar todos...

Sirius Black soltou um riso murmurado por antecipação.

"Quieto, Sirius."

E então, confusão.

No segundo seguinte, Sloghorn estava no recinto, dirigindo sua pança gorda até o meio da sala - com um grupo de sonserinos babacas, mas que não pareceram estar ali. Sirius olhou para James que olhou para Sirius.

Abortar. Abortar. Não tem abortar.

E tudo ficou azul e melequento. Sonserinos, sofá de couro, chão, Sloghorn com o rosto vermelho e o corpo azul. Os dois tentaram correr furtivamente para fora, enquanto Sloghorn praguejava furioso. Quando chegaram ao dormitório, riram, riram.

Ficaram sem ar.

* * *

><p>Quantas vezes em sua vida vira James entrar todo esbaforido no dormitório? Quantas vezes o vira cair na cama com a mão levantada, pedindo pra Sirius deixa-lo se recompor? Trinta? Oitenta? Incontáveis.<p>

"É você quem vai desenhar, Pad?" James respirava pesado e com dificuldade, mas ainda sim demonstrava toda sua curiosidade e deixava uma pontinha de receio transparecer.

"Claro, James." Sirius voltou sua atenção e seus olhos para as páginas de 'Vinte feitiços para tirar a roupa de uma trouxa gostosa'.

"Mas eu também quero desenhar!" James foi até a cama de Sirius e sentou-se perto dos pés de seu amigo algumas vezes peludo, negro e com patinhas maciais.

"Meu caro Prongs, deixa quem tem o talento resolver." O Black teria colocado as mãos na cintura para enfatizar sua posição...mas ele estava deitado e não se levantaria nem mesmo se Ranhoso em uma súbita epifania saísse por Hogwarts inteira sem cueca gritando para que olhassem para sua cobra...

"Sirius, você pinta como uma menina de seis anos." James falou com o tom sério. " Eu não quero um unicórnio no meu mapa."

"Meu mapa?"

"Nosso mapa."

"Certo, foi o que eu achei que tinha ouvido. Podíamos desenhar os quatro juntos." Sirius bufou cheio de má vontade. " Vai ficar satisfeito assim?"

"Vou."

James ajeitou os óculos no rosto sorridente. " Mas que livro é esse?"

"Achei na sessão proibida da biblioteca...é muito útil."

Ambos riram.

E nunca ninguém conseguiria apagar suas risadas daquele dormitório.

* * *

><p>"Olha a Evans ali." Sirius disse despreocupado, apontando por sobre o ombro de James, que imediatamente entrou em estado de alerta – ou seja, bagunçou o cabelo com a pontas dos dedos e tratou de pôr o melhor sorriso no rosto.<p>

James virou-se com seu sorriso e cabelos bagunçados, para em seguida mirar Sirius com irritação.

"Mentira." Sorriu Sirius brincalhão.

James foi até Sirius com os punhos fechados e passou o nó dos dedos pela cabeça do amigo. Lutaram mais uma batalha épica com sorrisos nos lábios.

A Evans passou, mas James nem notou.

* * *

><p>Quantos anos seriam necessários para apagar tudo isso?<p>

Doze.

N/A: Essa fic é um presentinho para a Souhait! Feliz anirsário, birthday, cumpleños, aniversaire, geburtstag!

O lema dos black é: Toujours pur. Que significa sempre puro.

Amie significa amigo.

Reviews?


End file.
